Computer mouses of prior art use mostly the forefinger and lesser extent the middle finger and ring finger to click the left and right buttons of said mouse. The tendomuscular structures and their sheath including nerves and blood vessels pass through the narrow carpal tunnel. Ipsilateral thumb and little finger of the computer and mouse operator are not used for the above function and application of said mouse.
Cumulative traumatic disorders and repetitive strain injury of the upper extremity including fingers, wrist and forearm are commonly associate with said computer mouses of prior art. For example, in carpal tunnel syndrome, the current thinking is that the repetitive stroking of the click buttons by the said fingers eventually and causally results in the cumulative traumatic disorders of the flexor tendons, tendon sheaths and associated structures in the carpal tunnel, and consequently, compressive injury to the adjacent median nerve in same carpal tunnel. Debilitating inflammations, pain and dysfunction syndrome ensue costing Americans billions of dollars per annum of loss wages, earning and productivity, not to mention the intangible cost of suffering. As computer and laptop configuration become more commonly used the aforementioned problems will surely increase.
The computer mice of prior art including the so-called ergonomic mice are widely used and sold in the market and all suffer from the same set back as discussed supra.
The present invention eliminates and prevents said injuries and disorders by using the thumb and the little finger of one hand of the computer and mouse operator to interact with and operate and activate said mouse in the process of using and operating computer and laptop computer configuration.